Them vs Me
by Kizkaz
Summary: Reene left Charlie years ago. Bella and her sister, Maddi are now being frightfully abused, but when something scary surfaces, can the Cullens save the girls from charlie. Bella x Jasper, Edward x Alice all other normal pairings. My own characters also.
1. Cheer up, Your not alone any more

First fan fic like ever. 'D

It's rubbish though.

Playlist _(The random songs which my itunes selected by itself which fit the mood. Clever iTunes. Remeber youtube. Songs in any order )_:  
**Bella's POV**  
Technically Alive - **Exit Ten  
**On the Edge - **Tokio Hotel** _(English version)  
_I'm Not Okay _(I Promise)_ - **My Chemical Romance  
****Alice's POV  
**Durch den Monsun _(Monsoon)_** - Tokio Hotel** _(German version)  
_Anything Can Happen In The Next Half Hour... - **Enter Shikari**  
Paralle Worlds - **Elliot Minor**

**Discailmer - **_"I don't own any characters from twilight" _Typical twilight fan fic line. It should be a button and we just press it and that types itself. It's depressing to type by yourself.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella "Isabella! Are you awake? SCHOOL! BELLA!" My little sister, Madison, woke me up sharply. I looked at her gravely. If we didn't get up soon, Charlie would come after us. Charlie, well Dad, was driven a bit mad, when mum left us, just after Madison was born. At first he was just angry all the while, now days if we anger him, he would charge. But even if we were 5 minutes later home he'll be angry.

I climbed out of bed sharpish. "Maddi," as I sometimes call her, "What's the time?" She looked at me scared. "We have 15 before Daddy gets up." I cursed. And motioned for her to be silent but quick, we had to be totally ready and have his breakfast and coffee as soon as he wakes up.

I got dressed, shadowing my latest cuts and scars, which lay upon my arm away from Madison. There's something's you can't tell you 14 year old sister, when I feel I have no control on my life, I release it in ways which should be illegal, it just feels so darn good. I did our make up, hiding Dads attack, from Saturday. Although it was two days ago, the bruises were still hard to cover. We looked at the time, 5 minutes. We ran downstairs, gliding as Maddi landed her on bad ankle. She screamed in pain.

We knew it was a mistake.

She shut up a spit seconds after and covered her mouth. Silent tears slid down her face, spoiling her make up. Literally a minute later, Dad appeared on the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?"

We gulped. We both knew it was coming. "Maddi landed on her ankle funny, Dad." Anger flared in his eyes. Maddi didn't get to think. Neither did I. Both of us didn't see him come down the stairs. But we both felt the impact and saw the ceiling. I heard Madison whimper in pain, Bad idea, Maddi. I screwed my eyes shut I didn't want to see what was happening.

I stayed there for what felt like ages. I heard the front door slam shut suddenly. I opened my clenched eyes, and turned around. I jumped to my feet, awakening even more old bruises on my legs and back. But when I saw Madison, screwed up on the floor, blood dripping down her face, out cold. My heart faltered.

My baby sister, I dropped my head to my hands.

This was the worst so far.

I got a cold flannel and brought her round while I cleaned the blood off her face. She went upstairs to change into knew clothes when I saw the time, 9.24. We were late to school, Detention for me, again. I let her get ready though, I sang to her when I re done her make up, and I promised myself, I would wait until even Madison was old enough to leave home. I wouldn't leave Maddi alone with Charlie ever again. We ran to school. I left her at her classroom as I ran through the maze of corridors, when I reached my maths class. I opened the door; we had a supply I sat down on a hard chair in my regular place at the back on my own. So consumed by my thoughts that I didn't see that everyone was watching me, staring at my newly forming bruises on the side of my face and neck from this morning, that I forgot to cover. I cursed again but got on with the work, when I noticed I was sitting next to a immensely pretty girl, although she was small, you could feel powerful energy radiating off her, she smiled as her gold eyes stared kindly into mine, go blank for a second then lighten up. Her smile was radiant as her left hand brushed her spiky black pixie hair do.

"Hiya! I'm Alice!" She introduced herself.

"Hey… I'm Bella." I murmured suddenly nervous, no one talks to the 'Emos'. Well certainly not a girl who looks like she should go straight to the 'in' crowd. Alice was defiantly one of them, but she wasn't. There were other spare places in the room, yet she was sitting in this one. It felt right. I felt as if I knew her from an entirely different time, like I was the fairytale and in my real life I knew this person.

"Hey Bella? Can you help me with this?" She asked, I read her work through, they were all totally correct, but I talked her through the work to distract my mind.

**Alice's POV**

I walked into the classroom of people, they all smelt good, I held my breath; I never want to disappoint my family. The room wasn't filled of people yet, so I stood there when I saw what was to come:

She ran into the Classroom, Not looking at the others staring, no, glaring into her back. They didn't want her there. She stumbled into the back seat, her green jacket slightly showing cuts on her wrist. They had a supply teacher not even wanting to know who she was either. Like she didn't exist. Her expression was pained, people turned around, shunning her off, and silence glaring around her. The spare seat next to her needed to be filled.

I decided to fill that seat. She looked like a nice girl; I wanted to be her friend, my phone buzzed.

'Alice, who was that girl? She looked so alone. Edward.'

My mind-reading 'brother' sent me; I couldn't be bothered to text so I thought back, hoping my brother would hear me.

'Edward, I don't know but I want to make it my mission to find out.'

My phone buzzed again,

'We shouldn't meddle with others.'

I laughed.

'We need to fit in I thought back. I sat in the seat next to hers.'

I started thinking about different songs, translating them into Japanese and traditional Chinese symbols, and I was working my way to hieroglyphics when the girl came into the room. She flitted to her seat nervously, her expression as pained as in my vision. She flumped herself down on her seat and winced at the pain, She got her book out of her bag and started copying from the board.

"Hiya! I'm Alice!" I said making her jump.

"Hey… I'm Bella" She murmured, she looked at me, not staring, but looking to see if I was going to hurt her, or shun her out like the rest of them. I relaxed my body, letting her sence my calm body language, when I had another vision:

My phone buzzed, I answered it. Bella watched me nervously. The message read, 'Alice, Jasper says calm her down now! And Alice, She smells so good. Family meeting after.'

I regained focus on the real world, and noticed she had watched my eyes drift from there to here. This must be really weird for her. Edward, I'll distract her, and calm down, go home if necessary. Do what's best for you. Please. I thought.

"Hey Bella? Can you help me with this?" I said. She looked at my totally correct answers, somehow knowing and silently thanking me for this distraction she told me. But not before I saw down her sleeve, before I was a vampire, I wouldn't have seen anything, that was the point of her jumper now, but with my sharp vision I saw her patterns of cuts, new on old. They spiralled down her arms. I felt pain for her.

I had to help her. My phone buzzed this last time, Bella didn't notice. It was from Edward; at vampire speed I read it.

'We have to help her.'

'I know.' I thought to Edward.

* * *

Oh em gee! You read till the end. Yayness.

If you just scrolled down, I place you on mount everst and poke you with a stick.

'Cos it's like my first EVER fan fic the more reviews I get the more motivation I get to write more therefore it'll be quicker.  
Yayness. ;

Sophie

xx


	2. Red Eyes, Evil Glare, Oh Em Gee, RUN!

I hope this isn't confusing. Lol, I tried to get my point across but this wa sthe only way I saw without refering to this bit again in the story and I just hate repeating myself.  
**Playlist is the same as last time for Bella.  
And for 'Unkown' I don't really have any music, it's just the same as Bellas LOL  
****That counts for Rosalie's POV to. .**

I megah epic fail, I know that D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight, why am I writing fan fictions?

**Enjoy.  
****

* * *

******

**Bella POV**

After school I waited for Maddi in the usual place, she left her classmates as silent as I usually do. But this time, I noticed a thin, dark haired, porcelain skinned man watching us. His eyes were Alice's – they were so similar. He read me and Maddi the same way I was reading his body language, it almost mimicked mine, curious, slightly afraid and weak, although his muscular body made him look as if he could carry both me and my sister all the way home. He smiled at me warmly and before I knew what I was doing, I returned the smile, so did Maddi. I grabbed Maddi and we walked quickly to the car.

Unfortunately, Dad beat us home. "Crap." Maddi cursed. We ran out of the car, through the pouring heavy rain, as we barged in the door. We heard the TV, football. "WHY were you two late for school today?" He screamed at us. Neither Maddi nor me answered, nothing would have worked. I glanced around the open room, looking for something I could use for defence, but when Charlie looked up, his eyes were sparkling red. I grabbed Maddi and ran to our room.

"MADDI, BLOCK THE DOOR WITH THE BOOKCASE!" I yelled as I slammed the door. I grabbed a bag, and poured draws of clothes into it as Maddi dragged the bookcase weakly, we heard a bang from downstairs, and a snarl. I ran into the ensuite and grabbed our toothbrushes and toothpaste, and some razors and through them in the bag. Maddi was tipping whole draws into another bag, I unplugged the laptop and grabbed my bag, which held my phone and iPod and the little money I owned. When we heard Dad's familiar screech from the living room.

**Unknown POV** _(AN: We all know who it is though ;)_

I followed the two girls back to there place, Alice has warned me what was to happen. The oldest girl, Bella sparkled with curiosity and heaved with pain, fear and anguish, whilst her sister's emotions were a lot more unstable than Isabella's. Hurt, anger, pain, suffering and betrayal danced around her flowing into me, I tried to calm them both down and smiled, they smiled back, subconsciously knowing I calmed them both down. Bella looked at me curiously most of all, she glazed into my eyes, knowing I was different.

I snuck into the door behind them, noting that Emmett was only round the corner and Rosalie round the back of the house, I smelt the air. Only two humans, even though I knew what was to come, I sniffed out the newborn soon enough. The two girls smelt wonderful, floral even; their father must have a high tolerance for a newborn. I watched as there father screamed, "WHY were you two late for school today?" Bella and her sister looked down, this was Alice's vision.

Their father looked at them, his blazing eyes were hungry. I waited for my cue. Isabella grabbed the other girl and ran upstairs with her, she barged past me but just as Alice has said, she would be to scared to know I was here. I ran to the newborn restraining him, waiting for the others, Rosalie was round the back, keeping an eye on the girls whilst I was down here, with Emmett, who was waiting for the girls to get to the room and close the door, "MADDI, BLOCK THE DOOR WITH THE BOOKCASE!" Bella screamed and we heard the door slam. Emmett just walked through the door at high speed, wood going everywhere; show off, I thought as the newborn under me snarled. "Who changed you?" I asked, trying to calm him down with my power.

"Miranda" He let out talking so low, only vampires could here. The anger radiating off him when he said her name was infuriatingly harsh, it made me want to kill someone. I tried to calm him down even more. It worked slightly, "Why are you here?" The newborn muttered, Emmett answered for me, "To save your daughters." As I held him down Emmett placed his teeth at the newborns neck, "No…" He murmured. As Emmett slowly placed his heavy figure over the newborn as he thrashed, he took his head off. But only as he screamed, and when I say scream, it hurt even a vampires ears. I heard a window smash upstairs. Rosalie was with the girls. I hope to god they never see there father again as Emmett ripped off the newborns limbs, the fear from upstairs was not tolerable, and I sunk down as my emotions took in their fear.

**Rosalie POV**

I heard the death of the newborn and Jaspers whimpers as the emotions from the house took on him strongly. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, and jumped at the window, which smashed around me, the girls still stunned by their fathers scream didn't turn. "Isabella…" I said slowly as she turned, she backed away slowly grabbing what only must be her sister and placing her behind her. "Honey, I'm Alice's sister. I'm here to help you." I prayed she trusted me. "You. Jumped. Through. That. Window." She cried as now both of the girls were crying their eyes out. The youngest, Maddi grabbed Isabella's hand. Maddi was walking backwards whilst Bella walked forwards towards me. "Madison," she said to her sister, "I trust her, her eyes are the same as Alice's and that guy we saw earlier, do you have a brother?" She said to me, "Yes." And before they knew it, I had thrown their bags to Emmett who was outside and I grabbed Bella, and through her gently out of the window, she landed on Jasper. Both boys were running with the stuff back home, when I brought Madison into my arms, "Are you going to hurt us?" She said fearfully, "No" I replied, she calmed down, but I knew it was not my words, "Thank you, Jasper" I called to my brother at conversational tone, knowing he would hear me. I jumped from the window, running at vampire speed all the way home. Madison looked like she could throw up.

* * *

Whey! Jasper was the unkown POV, I tried to make it obvious but yeh, Bella didn't know who it was so I didnt want to spoil the supprise. And I know charlie couldnt appear a newborn in one day? Or could he? Hmmm...


	3. Wait, did you say Vampire!

I lost my internet whilst writing the next chapters, and with the great computer crash of '08 I lost the next 4 chapters. .

I screamed. Allot. Also *cough* my other story isn't that bad btw, and I'm pretty sure I overrated it: P

Plus had a month holiday with my dad, sorry folks.

Sorry Edward lovers! This story is Bella x Jasper. For now at least ;) Don't leave me! I love you all too much! :) So** atm **its Edward x Alice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm pretty sure you don't either, unless Stephanie is reading this, if she is, I worship your socks.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I cursed and flinched as the woman threw me from the 2 story window, I watched the white and green blur of the clouds and surroundings as I was flung into cold solid stone. I never reached the ground though, I looked up curiously, it was the guy from after school today, and he looked down and met my eye and winked. I felt butterflies in my stomach. The guy holding me was running, really fast I couldn't look anywhere but his face which was covered in teeth shape scars which were vibrant against his porcelain, pure, perfect skin. But all I could think off where my father's red eyes, the way he looked hungry.  
"Bella. Calm down, you're okay now. I promise you." The guy said, as he began to stop and he settled me down on a driveway to a mansion house, it was extradanary.  
"BELLA!" I heard my little sister scream, I span around from my awe and ran up to her and hugged her, next to her stood the beautiful girl who helped rescue us, she looked like someone who would win Americas next top model _**(AN: I'm English, don't know if they have that in America but yerh.... pretend they do!)**_her beauty outstand all. I smiled at her. Then a guy coughed from our left, I backed up a little, he was HUGE! He was built like one of those roman coliseum fighters, he carried out stuff, I went over and took the bag from him muttering my thanks, and he beamed like a kid on Christmas day. It was slightly scary.  
"Whoa, Emmett your scaring Bella." The guy who carried me here had said, so the huge roman guy was called Emmett. I chucked. Maddi hugged close to me, simply terrified. When the front door of the massive house burst open and Alice danced out of it, running to me, I screamed, so did Maddi. I can't remember much, but whatever happened it happened really quickly.

**Jasper POV**

The gorgeous girl Bella, suddenly stopped when Alice came out of the house she whimpered and froze in fear, the younger girl hugged close to Bella, both terrified. I didn't know what to do! Neither did Rose or Em from the sounds of it. Alice came running out and whispered to Bella, "Bella, you knew I was different didn't you. Well I saw you getting hurt from your father so I knew I had to help you, you trust me right?" Bella nodded, her sent hitting me like a thousand pompom balls. Alice nodded me over, I sent out as much calm as I could and half walked half carried Bella and her sister up the drive and into our house. Esme and Carlisle were already standing there ready and waiting in case of help, I sat both girls on the sofa. Edward, was at the fire already lighting it, he was done in no time and turned round at human speed and looked over at the girls, Alice hugging his side. I sat next to Bella; she looked at me and entwined her hand into mine _Edward? _I thought to him, his eyes widened and looked at me, confusion coming off him, _what's Bella thinking?_ Edward shook his head; more confusion came off him as more apathecticness came from the girls, I rubbed soothingly on Bella's hand as her sister hugged into her. Carlisle came up to the girls, kneeling down in front of them, he looked at both Alice and Edward, for confirmation of something we didn't know, they both nodded. "Girls, I know this is hard for you, but for us to explain what happened; we need to let you in on a secret – a very big secret." The girls looked at one another and nodded together.

**Bella POV**

I heard what the man had said, his outstanding beauty was calming to look at, I felt no fear with these people, I knew I would be safe, Maddi however, didn't look so sure, as she kept looking at the big guy with fear in her eyes. The big guy was called Emmett? I wasn't thinking straight to be honest.  
"The secret: We are Vampires, we live for eternity, we don't sleep, and we are _'vegetarians'_ we drink _animal_ blood, not human as some do." Maddi looked as if she was going to run any second, I had forgot my grip to Jasper's hand, just reminding myself we were interlocked gave my stomach butterflies. Maddi went to stand up, I grabbed her, she looked me in the eyes, fear, she saw I wasn't going to move, so she sat back down, and huddled very close, I unwillingly let go of Jasper's hand and hugged Maddi closed protectively. When I looked up, Carlisle had moved, and there was Jasper and Alice, kneeling on the floor, looking into our eyes, I looked around the room, we were the only four in the room.  
"You Dad was a vampire." Alice said. "He was a special vampire, one with a very unique ability. He could take the place as a human whenever he wanted. Normal vampires are sterile, but your Dad, he could reproduce in a human form, that's how great his ability was."  
Maddi met Alice's eyes, "He's dead isn't he." She said with little emotion, she didn't care about him, neither did I really; he had caused us too much pain. Alice looked down, "We think he has a second ability - To somehow cheat death. We don't know whether he's alive or not." Maddi nodded, I didn't. I hadn't moved. Hadn't taken anything in. At all. I panicked, my life was different now, and everyone I seemed to know went against me, gave me bad news. My cuts on my arm, flared up, I scratched them lightly. Jasper's eyes darkened, Alice grabbed my scratching hand. I jerked away, she let go. And before I noticed, before I had worked out what my priorities were. I was running out of the front door. To an unknown world. Once again, alone.

* * *

Thank you, for staying with me whilst I went through the agony of computers dying and holiday.  
I love you all =]


	4. Back from the dead? Or a ghost?

Ahh, I can update quickly =]  
I've had a few great reviews, thanks guys. More reviews more story =]  
As for me writing a playlist, I have one song ;]  
**Tokio Hotel** - Scream  
I think it personally goes with this chapter. Well some of it. Maybe the previous chapter. I dunno ;)  
**Disclaimer - I own erm. Jaspers self control. -It was needed in this chapter- and Maddi. Oh and Charlies vampirness and -well lets not spoil it yerh?-**

Don't ask me where this story is going, tbh I have no idea. My stories write themselves, I never plan ahead. This is more of a chapter filler, since I hav kinda wrote the next bit in my head, wow I contradicted myself ;) Well. we'll see yerh?

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I ran, and I ran a lot. I got far enough before I collapsed in a most beautiful meadow. It was simply blissful. I pulled up the sleeve of my hoddie and rubbed my cuts, I hurt so much inside, and I felt so broken. I didn't realise I was crying until my arm was positively soaked with tears. If I hadn't seen the shadow of someone sitting down opposite, I wouldn't have noticed them at all. "Too much to handle?" I heard Jaspers voice, I looked up, he'll never understand. I looked down again.  
"Bella, I do understand, I know exactly what you're thinking though, and I feel your agony so much. I can understand your pain, I've been watching people like you in the background, for so many years, knowing I can't do anything about it, but I'm going to help you, I can take the pain away, because well, Bella, I love you." I looked up. I saw Jaspers tears in his eyes; they were there, but not spilling over. He placed his frozen hand over my searing hot wrists; his icy touch was my own personal aspirin.  
"Do you know what's funny?" Hearing my own voice, I flinched, I felt a wave of calm over me and I relaxed. All I could focus on was Jaspers words, 'I love you'. It sounded so beautiful when he said it, I melted. All I could feel was love for him, then I realised it. "I love you, Jasper. With all my heart" I sobbed. Before I saw anything, I was in his lap, my head onto his muscular chest. For the first time of my life, I had found someone other than my sister, to love, to care for, to put before myself. For the first time in my life, I trusted someone with my life, my feelings and my bruised body.

His hands ran through my hair and his icy fingers caressed my cheek occasionally, I don't know how long I sobbed into his arms before I said, "I'm sorry for running."  
"We don't blame to Bella." I looked up and saw the whole Cullen family in the meadow. There complicated beauty killing the simple beauty of a simple plant.  
"Let us introduce ourselves properly. I'm Carlisle"  
"Esme" said the woman holding my sisters hand.  
"Rosalie"  
"Alice"  
"Edward"  
"Emmett"  
I looked up, they were all so welcoming. Tears came to my eyes as I felt and saw a real family, loving one another, taking care of one another. I have never had that in my known memory. Once Jasper helped me up I felt Maddi run up to me and hug me tightly, I winced with bruises but hugged her back.  
"Bella, Want a lift back to my place?" Asked Jasper casually. I nodded, Maddi ran over to Rosalie and hopped on her back, Jasper chuckled, before I could ask, the rest of the Cullen's had gone, including my sister. Jasper mentioned for me to climb his back, I did. "Close your eyes."

Before I knew anything we were running. We were running so fast, the whole world seemed to disappear as quickly as it got there, and before I even knew anything, the Cullen mansion dribbled into view, and before I could blink we were into their house. "Whoa. Seriously, fast." I muttered as I climbed off Jaspers back. He chuckled, "You should see Edward run then" I looked at him, he gloated whilst hugging Alice. Then my cell rang, I looked at the Caller ID, and I screamed. Everyone was round me in an instant, "What's wrong Bella?" Esme said worry in her eyes. Jasper was just frozen stiff; I looked up "Ch... Char... Charlie's ringing me!" I stuttered and looked up into pair of worrying eyes, Madison squealed. Esme took her lightly upstairs. I answered the phone.

"Dad?" I said.  
"Now you fucking answer the phone, why aren't you in your room, and where's your ruddy sister?" I looked up, knowing that even with the phone to my ear, each one of the Cullen's could hear, and that's when it sinked in, they were vampires. But so was my father.  
"Were at a friend's that's all" I replied.  
"You filthy slut, at a friend's, I doubt it. Probably selling your no good, fucked up body for £5. I want you home by 6:30 okay? With your virginity would be fabulous." He hung up the phone. I fell to the ground, crying my eyes out. I couldn't go back, not now, not ever. But I couldn't stay here and there is Maddi to look after also.

Carlisle came up to me, "You can stay here Bella, all of us can keep your father away from you and you're sister. It'll be no trouble, trust me." Alice smiled happily nodding encouragingly, Jaspers arm went round me. I had to think. But I know I couldn't go home. I thought about it, hard. It took a while I must admit it, I said yes though. Alice cheered and mentioned something about shopping in LA. Rosalie agreed with Alice. Emmett mentioned something about more video competion. Esme hugged Maddi and said something about the family being complete, I didn't realise they had came downstairs. Carlisle nodded in approval. Edward smiled and said that Charlie will die whilst Jaspers reaction shocked me the most, he span me around and kissed me passionately.

I never thought anyone would kiss me like that, our tongues were synchronized and my heartbeat grew faster and faster as the kiss got stronger. Eventually we both drew away, flushed and breathing heavily. "I love you Isabella" Jasper said.

Maddi snickered.


	5. OMG WAS THAT MADONNA!

Ahh forgot about A/n. Loool

Right sorry I havent updated!!! I lost everything again! and then I tried to back it up and I couldn't. then it went poof. =[

I love you all for reading this.

Warning - Some very teenage scenes. =] I wont go into M rating stuff though. Although If you all want I'll rewrite this chapter how I wanted it to be with the M rated stuff =] And post it. Maybe I'll do that anyway when this story is finsihed. in a LOONG time at this rate :P

* * *

I had never been happier.

"Come on!" Jasper murmured, "You and Maddi must be staving!" Indeed I was. Maddi's stomach rumbled at that time. I giggled. She went embarrassed. It was primary school all over again. This was great. I have been trying to be the grown up for so long, Maddi looking after me, me looking after her, that I forgot what my childhood really was like. Behind the abuse, past the tears and suffering forgetting the pain. There was a bright little innocent child with a fabulous eye for creative writing; she was lost when I turned 8. Maddi – curious yet devious. Sweet and her kind natured face drew her towards all people – from adults to children. That was lost when she was 3.

Overall, a lot of ancient forgotten memories are re-surfing. Maddi looked wondrously; Esme grabbed her hand, "Chinese?" Maddi's eyes lit up, Esme laughed and took her for out the front door. I was aimlessly looking through the gigantic window which held half the house. It connoted freedom whilst making me feel caged, but with this family I felt like Isabella Marie Swan again.

Jasper grabbed my hand "Jump on – I know a place where we can dine" I smiled and jumped on his back, although I was excited, I was rather scared. We were out of the house and into the wide forest before I could blink. Jasper never seemed to grow tired, as he ran further and further. The trees and then the fields blurred and blinked in and out of view.

Jasper had been running a good half an hour before it started to get dark. But now the evolutionary darkness erupted and consumed the sunlight, enveloping us in the glorious moonlight. Jasper slowed down and we passed a few houses, the day to day regular humans didn't see us, or perhaps didn't care.

We came to a high 1st class restaurant, with a bouncer at the front. The restaurant looked like a place where you had to be famous just to look at. It defiantly wasn't a place where I belong. It was indescribable. Jasper put me down and held my hand as we went up to the bouncer.  
"Mark, how're you?" Jasper addressed the bouncer.  
"Fine thanks. Who might you be? – I'm getting old now. Forgetful"  
A group of drunken teens were suddenly around us, one of the girls – a brunette, had her hair up in a way that was almost painful. She wore very short hot pants, fishnets and low cut loose top. Her blue eyes looked seductively at Jasper. "Why hello – why don't you ditch you're girlfriend and go out with something much finer?" Jaspers face looked disgusted, he held me closer as one of the other teens this one a guy, started groping my boobs. It wasn't a pleasurable feeling – like how it would from a boyfriend, it was a disgusting feeling. I felt dirty. The bouncer did shit all to help us.

The girl had hitched her leg around Jasper's crotch as he tried to move her slowly. Without hurting her and showing her his true strength. The boy had his hand on my boob whilst trying to get his other hand through my jeans. I got a bit pissed off then. Dropping Jaspers hand I turned this boy around, "Hey baby – finally coming round? Want a piece of 1st class cock inside you eh?" I pushed him against the wall of the restaurant and I grabbed at his crotch. Succeeding in what I wanted I clutched his balls and squeezed. He guy finally screamed in pain. He looked at me in fear.

"Don't mess with me okay? Remove your friend from Jasper, or the pain will get worse. Okay." He stuttered the reply and grabbed his friend and ran down the road. Jasper looked at the bouncer inquiringly, "You didn't try to stop that?" The bouncer looked amused, "Why would I? They're kids. Only messing around. You get used to those two after time. What's your name anyway?"

"Jasper Cullen."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't intervene sir! Do you want me to call the police? Again, I'm so sorry sir!"

"You just stood there whilst my girlfriend nearly got raped, I was cornered by some girl who had no cleavage and smelt of cheap perfume."

"Again, I'm so sorry sir" The bouncer looked like he feared for his life; however I did notice he called me his girlfriend. It trilled me when he said that. I clasped his hand and stroked it gently. He looked at me and smiled seductively – I almost melted.

The bouncer let us in and another flirty waitress led us to a romantic table in a room by itself, cut off from the rest, the table and the chairs were of the finest wood, it must of cost a fortune. The walls were draped with a luxurious material.

"Cullen – There is your table, does your girlfriend require a menu?" Jasper smiled and nodded and led me to the table. I was handed a menu and the waitress left.

"Jasper, I feel so out of place here" I muttered.

"There's nothing to worry about, no one here will say a word against you – they'll be removed by the staff if they do. The Cullen family is VIP here."

"Where are we?" I wondered, my hand still clutched in his.

"Just outside L.A. This place is run by a group of vegetarian vampires. I suppose we could assume they ran restaurants in their human life as well, I have never met them personally – but Carlisle has many a time. They favour vampires and their friends here above the humans – that's why the bouncer. Only vampires and the utmost famous humans – or those in on the secret like you dine here. Of course if there's a party of regular vampires – this place holds a party for the general public to join, the doors are locked and I'll shut up now – I don't want to scare you."

He stroked my cheek fondly.

"What that guy said to you out there – referring to his cock and you. I wanted to kill him for saying that."

"There's only one cock I want – and it's opposite me. With the man I love"

"I love you to, Isabella. I'll for fill your wishes of me one day I promise."

"Jasper Cullen – are you making a proposition?"

"Are you Isabella?"

Yes. Only I wasn't going to say that out loud was I.

"Have you made up your mind on what to eat yet, ma'am?"

I jumped not hearing her come into the room. The waitress was stunningly beautiful and incredibly human. I asked for my food – the first thing I read. The waitress left, after pouring me a drink of something I didn't want to know what it was.

I tasted the drink. It was somewhat alcoholic, it burned my mouth but it tasted so good. Jasper chuckled as I gulped the drink down, the burning got to my throat but it wasn't bad.

After a few moments I was seeing stars. Literally.

"OMG JASPER!" He looked at me inquiringly.

"That's Madonna!" Jasper started laughing.

"Yes Bella, it is."

"But it's Madonna!"

"Well done Bella."

After my food had come, I just stared at it.

"Bella darling, you going to eat it?"

I felt my eyes widen.

"FOOD?"

Jasper started laughing – this wasn't funny! "Bella dear, are you PISSED? On one glass of vodka."

I giggled at the word 'pissed'.

"Unbelievable"

Jasper fed me as I giggled treating me like a two year old – his cold skin pressed against mine, then suddenly as he put the fork down the final time, he brushed past my boob. I gasped. He kissed my lips gently and said, "Not now, not here. You're pissed and in a restaurant, let me take you home"

He bridal carried me as he ran all the way home, it seemed to take forever but I was more than content in his arms and watching his beautiful face.

Jasper placed me down at the bottom of the stairs, and Alice ran over and tried to help me up the stairs. I jerked away. "I can walk up stairs by my own tah" Alice got annoyed at me and ran off. Suddenly I was slipping. "Bella!" someone yelled.

But even before a vampire could catch me I was gone. Hitting my head along the way sinking deeper and deeper into the unknown but not before I heard my Maddi, cry my name. It was heartbreaking. Eventually it went black, and my hearing numbed.


	6. Knocked out, and the FBI

Longest chapter yet and only two POVs! _The italic buttons jammed, so Ima suffer. _

_You didn't wait that long for this did you now?_

_Read, rate and review. _

_More reviews more story ;)_

_Sophie x_

**Bella POV**

_Beep beep beep._

Hello?

_Beep beep beep._

What's going on?

_Beep beep beep._

Numbness, I can't feel a thing.

All I can hear is this beep.

I can feel this beeping through my bones.

It's... irritating.

Extremely irritating.

_Beep beep beep._

Eugh!

"Bella? Bella?" A voice - soft, purring. But miles away, I can't find it. No way can I find it.

_Beep beep beep._

I squirmed to find it, but I couldn't move. Couldn't feel a thing.

"Bella, please?"

I'm sorry. I can't find you. Help me? Please? I felt desperate. The numbness engulthed me like a shell. It was like a wall, I could see the door out of it, but the handle is broken. I can't open that door.

'_Bella.'_ The voice. So familiar. It reminded me of someone. Someone I lost a long time ago – but it can't be. Pull yourself together Bella!

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Louder. Faster. Am I dying? Is this death? Is that why I'm hearing voices.

_Beeeeeeeep._

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

I saw nothing. Then I saw everything. Paradise. But it felt like the end of the world. There is no Jasper here. I felt my body lifting upwards. But I didn't want to go. I needed Jasper.

"Bella, don't die – please!"

Okay. I'll come back. I never wanted to leave anyway.

'_Bella, open your eyes. You're going to be fine. It's not your time to die today. Live well, darling.'_

Bye grandmother.

_BOOM_

_Beep beep beep._

"Bella please. You can live!"

I want to. I just don't know how. 'Open my eyes'. Would be nice if I could locate them!

"You're awake! Thank god"

Found them. That was easy, but all I see is blur. Or maybe, there is nothing to see. Nothing is focusing. Then I saw Jasper. Well I think I did.

"I love you Bella"

Everything went black once again.

What Happened? My eyes burst open. No one's here. I'm alone. Once again, alone. They left me to die and I have no idea where I am. I can't move. I can't think. But oh my gosh, I'm going to die aren't I. Charlie killed me, I woke up in heaven. No hell, heaven would have people with me. So I'm dead. Christ. I believe in god, I went to Sunday school! Now I'm in hell. Sheeesh.

I looked at my body. An IV? Needles. They stabbed me with needles. I really am going to die.

_Beep beep beep._

So that's what the beeping was. My heart beat on a machine screen thingy. What is it? Why can't I remember?

Yesterday – if it was yesterday, I was with Jasper... they are vampires. I can remember that. And Maddi, yeah she's safe. I fell, that's what happened.

I looked around the room and saw another object – I couldn't quiet place. I chuckled at myself.

The door opened, and in walked Jasper.

"I thought you were awake – and I was right."

"What happened?" My voice sounded strange to me, foreign. I needed a drink so bad.

"You tripped and fell down the stairs, only, no one saw you to catch you and you fell too quickly and awkwardly. I'm sorry, here let me pour you some water" He poured it into a plastic cup and it trickled down my throat. It was an amazing feeling – when you're that thirsty anyway.

"I'm not in pain. Is that the IV?" I was curious.

"I'm your own brand of pain relief, remember?"

"No... Yes.... maybe..."

"Bella? What is it?"

"Small things..."

"Maybe I should call Charlise in here, yeah, I think I might, I won't leave –" But before he finished I was gone, lost unconsciousness again. Spiralling ever downward into nothingness. I knew he never left me side though, I felt his presence his every move.

Even though I was unconscious, it wasn't like a sleep, I could feel everything. However all my other senses had gone. Then, when I had the courage to let go, I did, knowing I wouldn't wake up for a while.

**(AN: I knew it was harsh to leave it there, like I was planning to, so I made this longer, cos I'm nice like that and all) **

Eventually I woke up, not as slow as before, this was fast and rapid. I bolted upright, pulling the IV forward.

"Bella, lay down please." Jaspers eyes pleaded.

"I'm fine, can you take this out of me please?" Jaspers eyes widened, he reached into his jeans pocket and found a phone.

"Charlise? Yeah, she's fine. I know. She wants the IV out. I can? WHAT? Okay, thanks, see you soon, bye" he hung up. I was curious of what he had said. I was about to ask when Jasper came over. He placed one finger on his lips, motioning silence, and lightly held down the arm as he ripped the IV out of my hand sending pain relief to me in piles. Overall, it didn't hurt.

He held me in his arms, and ran out of the hospital, people in scrubs, patients, receptionists and even visitors whizzed past me as we glided into the moonlight and back to the house, I was so tired with everything that had happened that when I awoke I was on a sofa in the living room of the Cullen house. Totally pain free. I was back to normal and fine. They filled me in with everything, and I told them what I heard and saw. They were in awe.

Maddi was sitting next to me with Alice on the sofa, when she had a vision, her eyes wide her mouth open - in shock as the doorbell rang. Charlise resumed human nature and went to get the door. Nobody asking what Alice saw. She grabbed my hand, squeezing lightly.

"Dr. Cullen?" A weird voice, filled with authority answered.

"Yes, sir. That's me."

"Were the FBI. We want to know why there's a angry man with red eyes locked in a cell right now, saying you kidnapped his daughters , can we talk inside?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jasper and Alice took me and Maddi upstairs in a room, Alice was holding on to me and Maddi whilst Jasper was pacing saying stuff like, "Why them?" and "What if.."

Maddi was crying, and I was in a desperate ache for a razor blade. Overly desperate. But they'd sense the blood, so I decided against it. I stuck with my fantasies. Jasper went quiet all of a sudden and so did Alice. Me and Maddi followed suit, hoping we'd hear.

**Rosalie POV**

I had desperate need for a child for so many years, and now I can help revive Madison, and now these FBI want to take her away from me. I didn't think I could live, I knew Jasper wouldn't without Bella either. She needed reviving to, however Bella was older, and she needed someone like Jasper. Madison is different, younger, more emotionally abused, more filled with scars. But I'd never say Bella had it easy.

"You do not have custody over Isabella and Madison Swan." Rambled the FBI dude. He was starting to piss me off. Emmett next to me, was protecting the girls as much as any one of us would. We could hear Madison's crying and Jaspers rants – it was painful.

"There father is no longer able to cope with them. He abused the two girls, we've been watching them. We'll fight for their custody." Esme defended, tears in her eyes.

The FBI guy locked eyes with her, "Sorry ma'am. You are no longer allowed to look after these children."

"Bella's not a Child! She's 17!" Emmet protested.

"She's a child, until she's 18 in my book, and according to this piece of paper in my pocket. She's not 18 till September. To long away, it's November now. That's nearly a year."

"Please, we rescued Bella and Maddi – out of the kindness of our hearts, please don't take them away from us" I intervened, pulling my best puppy dog eyes. At this point everything upstairs was silent, I'm going to give them a show. I apologised to my husband in a vampiric low tone. He nodded. I went up to this innocent, annoying pre-adolescent minded adult.

I touched his leg, and then his hip, caressed his cheek and stroked his hair. He groaned and moaned. I ignored that. "We need Maddi and Bella, please" He remained persistent. "No."

"Who's paying you?" Edward said.

"How'd you know that?" The FBI man said scared.

"Whose paying you?!" Anger reaching Edwards tone.

"No –one." The FBI man was frozen.

Edward jumped him, pinned him against the wall. The FBI man was as white as ghost, with a thick layer of sweat dripping from him. "WHO'S PAYING YOU?" Edward roared. Emmett was next to the FBI man, glaring him straight in the eye with a death stare.

"Miranda."

I, Edward and Emmet, exchanged looks, the rest of the family knew what this meant, we had told them about what happened the night we rescued Bella and Maddi. It was strange to think that was 2 days ago.

Edward still had him against the wall, in an iron lock. "Who's Miranda?" The FBI guy shook his head a lot. Edward pushed him further up the wall, his feet no longer touching the floor. The FBI guy was shaking. Jasper glided down the stairs, "Do you realise the panic and fear he's sending out, is enough to reach Volterra and back?" Edward laughed. "Good."

Jasper smiled evilly, whilst the FBI man screamed. "What did you do?" Emmet said curiously, we were all curious to be fair. Jasper didn't move.

I sent all the fear and panic, he's sending out back into him for an under a second. It's enough to have hi m in hysterics.

"Then why aren't you scared, Jasper" Charlise asked gently.

"How can I be scared of you guys?" He grinned goofily.

Oh my gosh, my family.

Edward moved the FBI man up another inch. Then his eyes rolled inward, with a sheet of white and the guys head flopped forward. Charlise walked over, and checked his pulse.

The man was dead. Edward searched his pockets, and found something stuck in his leg. An injection, the man's hand still wrapped round it. He committed suicide.

Who gave him that injection? But most importantly, who's Miranda?

"I don't know. But I know where to start." Edward annonced.

* * *


	7. Shopping and an old friend

Slightly shorter than my previous chapters, this is only 1,514 words. Sorry!

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my friend went missing (he's okay now though), and I've had a few GCSE's, alot of c/w due in soon, and I went to center parcs.

On the up side, I hope to post again this week, If I get writing, and I completed Black and White 2 after 2 years of playing it on and off. I beat it with an army of 3 and my creature. If you know what I'm on about, don't loose your troupes early on in the last level! And create disciple breeders!

I was going to plan a lemon, but I'm not sure anymore becuase I promised myself I'd remain it at this rating. If it's requested I'll write in the lemons later on.

Read, rate and review. I have quiet a few readers who don't review. Review and I'll read your stories :) And send you cookies off course.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Esme and Carlisle just told me and Maddi what had happened downstairs. I had an urgent need to bite someone – and hell I wasn't the vampire! But I feel we have no chance. Two loser human beings in care of 7 vampires, the enemy – some girl named Miranda, my father and as far as we can guess more than one FBI agent. Why take one, when you can have an arsenal?

"Bella honey, don't think like that!" Jasper plead with me, his tearless eyes wet.

I dropped my head, I was never allowed to voice my opinion at home, and now here – he can feel my emotions! How am I supposed to hide my opinion when they can sense it?

"Bella, darling, I didn't mean it in that way" Jasper came over and helped me up. I grabbed Maddi's hand as we got off the floor we had fallen.

"Bella, come on cheer up! Let's go shopping! A little retail therapy might help you."

I laughed.

"You are not being serious!"

"Yes Bella. We are going shopping."

I groaned. I wasn't going to take a dive at the little pixie with the ten ton strength. Carlisle looked thoughtful all of the sudden, his change in facial expression made me look up quickly. From experience that is a bad thing.

"Bella, you should get a new sim for your cell. If Miranda has people in the FBI, they can track you. Don't worry; we'll pay for it all."

This time, it was my facial expression that differed. I panicked.

"Carlisle, I... don't like charity."

He smiled. It wasn't mocking, it was understanding. "Bella, you aren't charity. You and Maddi are family now and we'll have to spend money on family right?"

Well that got me. "Yeah, I guess."

"Sorted." He smiled and walked out arm in arm with Esme.

Alice skipped to me, and attempted to yank me towards to doorway, serious expression and all.

"Whoa, Alice. You're going to rip her whole arm off! Anyway, don't force her into something she doesn't want to do. Bella clearly doesn't want to go shopping." He stopped talking at Alice's glare.

"You heard what Carlisle said. She's coming shopping and there's nothing you can do about it!" She laughed and picked me up, running down the stairs. We were out the house and I was strapped into a yellow car before I knew it.

Then it clicked.

"Whoa Alice! Porsche 911 turbo!?"

Alice laughed, "Edward brought it for me after a holiday in Italy, visiting some friends. Since when did you know about cars?"

"Re-runs of _Top Gear _are the only thing on TV, Maddi enjoys" Alice laughed harder. She started to pull out of the driveway when curiosity hit me.

"Where are we going shopping Alice?" She giggled.

"Now you're speaking! At first I was thinking London, or Paris may be Tokyo – the harajuku style would look great on you! But then, I re thought and guessed just Seattle, I don't want to risk losing you, but were going to have to risk the FBI this run. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Alice winked at me, and I didn't doubt her for a second, but I shuddered at the thought of going aboard, I had never been before.

"SERIOUSLY? You've never been aboard before! Oh my gosh, look at all the places we could go shopping together!"

I looked at her confused, I never said that out loud, she zoned in and out quickly and smiled reassuringly at me, "I see the future, remember?"

It was my turn to laugh; I hadn't felt this carefree in years, and it made me easily forgetful. The scary thing was being with vampires is making me feel less and less human every day. I didn't know what to think about that.

I looked at the speed dial and noticed that Alice was going reasonably the same speed that Jasper was; when we went for that meal together. I wandered what he was doing right now.

"He's fine. At the minute, he's talking with Esme and Edward about what's going to happen. Madison is more than fine also, she's with Rosalie. Rosalie is suggesting that she should go clubbing with us soon. Maddi is trying to persuade her out of it." Alice giggled.

"Rose is going to win, isn't she?" I figured.

"As always!" Her pixie figure shaking with laughter.

We turned into the mall car park and got out of the car. We began to walk into the mall, when I figured, "Were not just getting a sim card are we?"

She bounced up, walking slightly ahead, her happy personality suddenly turning serious, "You are not escaping me now"

I sighed, as she grabbed my hand a took me to the nearest hot topic. She piled loads and loads of cute tops into my arms, when I saw the cutest pair of skinny jeans; I had ever laid eyes on. Alice laughed and threw them on top of the growing pile, much to my complaint.

Soon after, I had tried on all the clothes, they all fit perfectly! And I pretty much loved all of them, but I would never admit that out loud. I think Alice sensed my happiness though. Although I hated people spending money on me, I would repay them all back soon. I just had to figure it out. Maybe I could get a job?

After wards, we picked out some things for Madison and paid for them all, I gasped at the price. But Alice simply laughed and said she could have spent a lot more. She dragged me around the mall continuously, buying new cells for me and Maddi, I didn't quiet see what they were though, buying new clothes for both of us. Throwing the odd thing in for herself. That's when we reached some underwear shop. I was scared at the sight of what the plastic models were wearing.

Alice literally had to drag me in when she whispered in my ear, "Do you want to try to seduce Jasper or not?" I giggled, flushing bright red with embarrassment. Of course I did, I just wasn't going to say that out loud. However, she took the hint.

We walked over to the black lace and got me a new black lace bra and thong. It was very showy, but she assured me it was okay. Then she went round the shop throwing more and more showy items into the basket. They were in two sizes, Maddi's and mine. I protested, "Alice, she's 14"

"She's got to lose herself one day, don't worry we'll look after her. I promise."

Alice got a vision, her eyes blanked for a long while; she came back with an awkward smile on her face, panic in her eyes somewhere. "When we get home, if you freak out, I'm going to tear up those jeans you wanted." Her eyes deadly serious.

I agreed, her pixie wrath wasn't going to me mine to awaken! We paid and brought the stuff to the car, all 23 bags of it. Amazingly, it fit in the boot and around my feet and stuffed everywhere else. Alice came out pleased with herself, as I climbed into the front seat, and she climbed into the driver's seat, we zoomed off, with 23 bags of shopping and a fashion conscious pixie in the front.

I feared what would be ready for me back at the Cullen's. Alice's vision must have been very specific for her to have freaked out that much. I screwed my eyes shut and tried to sleep the journey off.

I was awoken by screeching breaks and Alice climbing out of the car. I did the same.

"Dad, Edward, Jasper, Emmett – we need help with the shopping." Alice sweetly called. Soon after I had arms twist round my waist, pulling me tightly backward. "Hello Jasper" I sung to him behind, already bright red with embarrassment. Emmet and Edward carried in the bags, effortlessly and quickly.

Jasper held my hand as I walked in the house. Alice's warning echoed through my head. Jasper kissed me passionately and eagerly as we got through the front door. But we were interrupted by a squeal on the sofa.

"Bella?"

"JAKE?" I screamed.

Jacob Black, smiled at me from the sofa, his arm around my sister. Jakes shirtless chest glistered with the sunlight shining through whilst Maddi eagerly kissed his chest. Rose coughed from the doorway. I was in slight shock. I hadn't seen Jacob Black for years, his dad was friends with Charlie way back. Now my little 14 year old sister is eating his 16 year old chest.

But then it clicked.

I have Jasper. He's older than me. She has Jacob, he's older than her. Maybe this is what is supposed to happen.


End file.
